A Bad Hare Day
by MunkGuy213
Summary: The boys wake up with strange hair dews will the girls find out?


**Sorry I haven't posted any Alvin and Simon Campsite Episodes I apologize and I didn't know that you guys didn't really have time for interviews because you must've been busy or you didn't really feel like it, I'm just gonna be working on some other stuff. So please enjoy this fan made episode of AATC. I don't owe Mrs. King she's from the story Today is the Day.**

One plain morning Alvin woke up and made his way to the bathroom. He walked past the mirror not noticing his take hair. Alvin paused for a minute when he was about to a shower and turned back at the mirror. His face was normal but his hair was auburn with a ponytail sticking out.

"Holy nuts! My hair it's been chipettetified!" Gasped Alvin. He then heard a knock on the door and opened it and saw Simon and Theodore with Jeanette's and Eleanor's hair.

"Simon, If this is one of your experiments you better fix it, before the girls kill us for stealing their dew!" Shouted Alvin.

"Can't we just shave the hair off?" Suggested Theodore.

"Good idea Theodore." Agreed Alvin. Alvin closed the door, grabbed a razor and proceeded to shave all of Brittany's hair off.

"Theodore it worked you're a geinius!" Repiled Alvin. Then it grew back instantly.

"Got anymore bright ideas?" Remarked Alvin.

"We will just have to wear scholarship hats to cover our hair." Said Simon putting on his scholarship hat.

"Well you guys have to I've got my own cap." Proposed Alvin putting on his baseball cap.

"Fellas it's time for breakfest." Called Dave. The boys went downstairs for breakfest trying to hide their hair as best as they can from Dave.

Dave began to question. "Simon, Theodore why are you wearing your schlorships hats it's not even graduation day yet."

When the boys finished their breakfest, walked down the porch there was a voice chuckling behind the bushes.

"When the Chipettes find the boys hair they'll kill them for sure." Said the voice. When the boys metup with the girls when one of them were aout to ask about why Simon and Theodore were wearing schlorship hats Theodore began saying.

"Gee Simon you were right about wearing schlorship hats I feel a whole lot smarter now."

"I couldn't say I told you so Theo." Said Simon.

"Alvin why aren't you wearing a schlorship hat?" Inquired Jeanette.

"Oh Jeanette you know I would never give this cap up for that silly schlorship hat." Said Alvin.

"I have you know Alvin that schlorship hats are one of the best hats in the world." Raved Simon.

"Yeah, yeah we all know you drink spit." Sneered Alvin.

"Drop dead Alvin!" Scowled Simon. Alvin and Simon kept the arguement going until they got to the schoolyard. Alvin Simon and Theodore got to their lockers.

"That was a close one." Sighed Alvin.

"I thought we never could've kept that charade up." Said Theodore.

"What?" Said Eleanor overhearing some of their conversation.

"Nothing Ellie I said I thought we never should've accepted that arcade...sub?" Repiled Theodore.

"Oh I'll see in cooking class bye Teddy." Said Eleanor kissing Theodore on the cheek and going back to her locker.

"I'm gonna die in cooking class." Complained Theodore.

"Why?" Asked Alvin.

"Because I have to take the hat off and then change to my chef hat." Explained Theodore.

"I believe you're going to have to take that hat off right now Mr. Seville." Deamanded Mr. Talbot from behind snatching for Theodore's hat. Theodore grabbed his hat and he was hanging by the string.

"Mr. Seville let go!" Ordered Mr. Talbot.

"Please Mr. Talbot I know we're only suppose to wear this on graduation day but this hat is very special to me." Begged Theodore in his asking for sympathy tone.

"Well alright but tommorrow it comes off." Declared Mr. Talbot. He disappeared Theodore let out a sigh.

"Great we've only have tommorrow to get this hair situation fixed." Sighed Alvin.

"I can think of something." Planned Simon. The boys were safe the first five periods then there was lunch, then Theo and Ellie had cooking.

"Okay class you may now start baking the formula drawn on the board." Instructed Mrs. King.

"I'll get the ingredients, while you get the untencils, and take off that silly schlorship hat Teddy." Said Eleanor. Eleanor turned to grabbed ingredients when she did Theodore quickly took off his schlorship hat and reached for his chef hat, when he did he dropped the hat along with the bowl. Eleanor turned back.

"Theodore are you alright?" Gasped Eleanor. Theodore's head was in the bowl.

"Yes I'm fine." Said Theodore.

"I wonder how Simon's doing." Sighed Theodore.

* * *

"Here it goes Simon." Signaled Jeanette. She flicked on the fan and it shot Simon against a wall, Simon was still holding his hat on his head.

"Opps I guess we had a little too much pressure." Said Jeanette.

"I wonder how Alvin's doing." Sighed Simon.

"Alvin wake up!" Hollered Brittany.

* * *

"Huh? Brittany! You didn't look under my cap did you?" Said Alvin waking up.

"No why?" Said Brittany.

"Thank goodness."

"I wonder how Simon's doing." Said Alvin.

* * *

Simon slammed into a wall.

* * *

"I still wonder how Simon's doing."

* * *

Simon slammed into a wall again.

* * *

"I still wonder how Simon's doing in fast motion."

* * *

Simon slammed into a wall even harder.

* * *

"I still wonder how..."

"Alvin! Stop playing with time!" Shouted Simon as walked back to the science lab.

"Okay fine." Sighed Alvin.

I wonder how Theodore's doing." Said Alvin.

* * *

The bowl landed on Theodore.

"Aw come on!" Cried Theodore.

* * *

Later when Alvin was done messing with his brothers' flashbacks the boys went home exhausted.

"What a day." Sighed Alvin.

"You're telling us." Chorused Simon and Theodore.

"I am bushed wearing this hat." Groaned Theodore as he and Simon took off their hats off filled with sweat. Suddenly the Chipettes came in.

"Uhhhh...maybe we help your girls?" Asked Simon awkardly.

"Why...do you guys have our hair?" Questioned Jeanette.

"I don't." Denied Alvin. Theodore took off Alvin's cap.

"Okay the truth is, we were jealous of your hair." Lied Alvin.

"These aren't wigs they're real." Said Simon.

"Will guys ever forgive us?" Cried Theodore hugging Eleanor.

"There's no need to apologize Teddy." Said Eleanor.

"What?" Chorused the boys.

"It's kind of sweet that you guys admired us and we respect that." Said Jeanette.

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted a voice. In came a small chipmunk with white hair, oval lensed glasses, wearing a white suit.

"My plan was ruined." Cried the chipmunk.

"Who are you?" Said Alvin.

"I'm glad you asked that question." He repiled.

* * *

"Twelve years when I was six I was at an Elmentary School I was very happy, people treated me like a popular guy until one day this red clad chipmunk crushed me deeply.

"Hey Lyold is that a cloud ontop of your head." Mocked the red chipmunk. Then I ran away with everyone laughing and stalking me.

"Awww, it's raining Little Lyold's tears." And I was never heard from again because of that red clad chipmunk and that red clad chipmunk was you!

"So that night I copied pieces of the Chipettes' hair scallops and replaced yours with theirs."

* * *

"Gee I guess that was a little harsh." Thought Alvin.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you Lyold?"

"Hmmm..." The next day.

"It was so nice of Lyold to forgive Alvin for what he did." Said Theodore.

"And we got our old scallops back." Added Simon.

"I couldn't survive having the girls' hair for a day." Sighed Theodore. Jeanette and Eleanor crossed their arms.

"Uhhh...Theodore meant that we are pleased to have your hair." Professed Simon.

"Anyways so where's Alvin." Asked Brittany.

"Oh he and Loyold worked soemething out." Chuckeled Theodore.

Alvin was pullling Loyld from a chariot.

"Can I stop now?" Begged Alvin.

"Nope keep going." Commanded Loyld. Everyone laughed except Alvin.


End file.
